The Adventures of Team DEMN
by Dantai
Summary: Two street urchins, a Faunus, and a monster from the other kingdoms go to beacon. Mostly OC driven but the main cast is there.
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Team DEMN

Ozpin was looking over his first year students deep in thought until a knock at his door got his attention. Through the door, Glynda came in followed by three others. A tall man in a all white suit with a graying crew cut, next to him was a dark haired woman in a similar suit, only the colours were of dark browns and tans; the last stood an extremely young man with the tail of a lizard wrapped around his waist; he wore a simple button down shirt and faded jeans. Ozpin turned to the three newcomers with a sad smile on his face. "So," he started "I believe that we have some business to attend to." The three newcomers nodded and began their meeting about four very troubled students.

Meanwhile, said four students were in three different cells. One was a tall muscular 18 year old boy. He had small ears on top of his head and wore a gray jumpsuit with a name tag saying Matt, a symbol of an Atlas prisoner; he sat there thinking about what got him there. He had been a student at the Atlas hunter academy. A few days ago, he saw a bully picking on a smaller Faunus and it made him mad. He decided to get up and try to kindly ask the guy to stop. As he asked the guy to stop, the bully turned to look him in the eyes. "Hey, look, the mountain can talk." he joked. Many people thought because he was stupid as many called him 'a bear' but in truth he just didn't like people. The bullies kept making jokes at his expense and trying to get a rise out of him. As Matt started to walk away, he heard the sound of a weapon being drawn. As he turned, the others started to slash at him. Many hits landed and the bear inside him wanted out and the door seemed to have been left open. After what seemed like a few seconds, Matt woke up in the cell and all he could remember was screams and a lot of blood.

After what seemed like hours Matt was approached by his old Headmaster, General Ironwood. The General gave Matt a file and decided to lay Matt's options out for him. "It's either this or prison choose wisely." He said. Matt opened the folder and saw it was an acceptance letter to Beacon with a small slip of paper that had a few new rules and on the back said 'you will be monitored'. Matt decided he didn't want to be a prisoner so he accepted.

On another airship, the lizard Faunus walked to the cell shared by the two sisters who used to be students. As he got closer, a guard handed over a folder with their personal bios and the charges. When he got to the bars, the girls just stared at him.

"Let's see, so you're Nina," pointing to the taller girl with purple hair, "and your Emmie," to the slightly smaller blond "three counts of murder, two of arson, five attempted, and treason. You two really are in deep shit," he stated " if it were not for me stepping in, the cops and the other hunters would of killed you." Nina just looked up, knowing his tone said I did something for you now its time to repay me. "Leave my sister out of this, I'll do anything." she almost pleaded. The headmaster was shocked to say the least. "Actually, I'm giving you a choice," he started but Emmie threw herself at him, trying to grab him and screaming for him to go fuck himself. The Headmaster stepped back and once she stopped screaming at him, he spoke again. "Listen to me, if you two want, you can go to Beacon under the condition of constant monitoring or jail." he quickly said. Both girls looked at him then chose Beacon.

Finally, in the last airship, screams and wails could be heard driving others insane. The last Headmaster walked to the origin of the screams and saw why they stopped, a guard was beating a boy already covered in scars and red marks spiraling across his body. "What are you doing?" the woman spoke to the guard, which instantly got him to stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but his neck was quickly snapped by the very prisoner he was beating a second ago.

The woman watched the boy reset the guards neck, close his eyes, and cross his arms over his chest. When he noticed the women, he went to her and gave a small bow. "Professor Ninales you grace me with your presence." he said half mocking half serious. She simply opened the door and stated "If you leave now, you are free from-" she said, getting cut off by the boy growing wings and flying through the ship down to Beacon. She smiled and continued her walk.

new story that i really want to see happen please read review and the origin of Desmond's race is from the amazing writer Dark Dragon Queen of Death thank you and tara

- Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down on the ground, four guards escorted Emmie, Matt, and Nina to the school where four teams of students were waiting, weapons at the ready to fight if need be. Before the transfer was complete, a large shadow ran across the ground scaring everybody but Ozpin. All eyes turned to the sky and saw a boy slowly descend from the air, a pair of wings a little bit bigger than him and upper body exposed showing swirling red tattoos and scars ranging from small to the size of a goliaths tusk. Everybody aimed at the new arrivals waiting for the order from Ozpin.

"At ease everyone, this is just the final transfer student," he said and everybody listened except a girl in white. "But Headmaster, you know what he is right?" she asked weapon still raised waiting to attack. "And what Miss Schnee would that be?" she looked at where the boy was standing to find him gone she turned to alert the others but was stopped when she saw him right behind her, six inches taller than her. "What exactly do you think I am?" he said eerily calm slightly smirking. Raising her weapon to fight she also found it gone, she looked back to him with scared eyes and the little color in her face was gone. He had a look that ushered her to answer him. She gulped answered him, "You're Cursed. Born from humans with Grimm abilities." she said just loud enough for him and only him to hear.

He simply nodded, patted her on the head and walked over to Ozpin. Walking away she noticed his wings disappear into his body. When he reached Ozpin, he asked where his gear was. At this point, the other three prisoners were already talking with the Headmaster and the five of them walked away. Once they disappeared Weiss dropped to her knees breathing very heavily. The new boy not only intimidated her, but also scared her senseless; the rest of team RWBY, Team JNPR, and CFVY walked over to her to make sure she was ok. Team CRDL just scoffed at the new kids, "So what? He was a faunus. They're all trash any way, I bet I could take him." Carden said, offending everybody and boasting. Out of nowhere he appeared behind Carden and smashed his head into the concrete creating a nice little Carden shaped crater and knocking him out. "By the way, my name is Desmond." he stated and disappeared again.

Desmond reappeared next to Matt as Ozpin showed them their new room. He saw bags on each bed. Desmond started searching for his stuff, finding it and putting on a simple black tee shirt. "So, I guess we should get to know each other then." said Emmie. When no one wanted to go, she decided to start it off. "My name is Emmie Rennell and I'm seventeen years old." she finished while Desmond just kept walking around the room like he's looking for something. "Nina, why don't you go," Emmie said Nina sighed but complied anyway. "I'm Nina Rennell Emmie's older sister, I'm eighteen and I want to know what the hell your looking for." she exploded at Desmond, who stopped when he heard someone yell at him. He turned to Nina looking clueless then spoke, "The 'hell' you're referring to is my fedora," he said and continued looking. Matt stood up deciding it was his "I'm Matt Wenkin, eighteen and I think I see your hat." he said instantly getting Desmond's attention. He turned to Matt and asked "Where do you see it?" Matt pointed behind Desmond who turned to see Emmie wearing it striking different poses with it on makeing Nina laugh. "May I have my hat back," he asked Emmie who just pouted and shook her head.

"If don't give me back my hat, I will take it back." he said calmly, but not the same as when he spoke to the girl in white, Emmie shook her head again and continued to pout. Desmod just walked into a different room. Emmie walked after him when a ear shattering scream came from the new room. Matt and Nina ran to the room and when they entered they saw it was a kitchen and inside was something amazing. Desmond had Emmie over his shoulder hat on his head and carried Emmie back to the bedroom as he walked by Emmie was flailing around uselessly and Matt and Nina were on the ground laughing. He put her down and she sat there pouting, "Aw, is someone mad?" he teased she nodded her head yes "How about I introduced myself! I'm Desmond, eighteen and I am cursed." he said. Once everybody calmed down, he asked if they were hungry. Getting three nods and a grumble from himself he decided to cook for everyone making about a hundred grilled cheese, which everybody loved, they ate and decided to go to sleep.

There's chapter two for please read and review and the origin of the cursed is from the amazing writer Dark Dragon Queen of Death thank you and tara

- Dantai


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond woke up to two very strange sounds one being Emmie screaming and the other being his wings beating to keep him off the ground. Looking towards Emmie he saw Nina holding her and singing to her he quietly landed and went to Nina.

"What's going on?" Desmond asked Nina looked up to him still hugging Emmie and mouthed 'nightmares.' Desmond gives her an apologetic look and start towards the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen he notices Matt downing cups of water like he was drowning. "Dude if you keep this up you'll die." He said in a joking tone.

Matt gave him the universal go away sign and got more water from the sink. Desmond rolled his eyes and started to make pancakes and as soon as he got the mix out he heard three yells say "Make me some."

After eating Desmond, Emmie, Matt, and Nina each got messages from Ozpin saying to meet him at his office, quickly getting dressed the four set of to meet him.

" Ah good you're here, as you four know before yesterday where prisoners. Thanks to me you are free but..." Ozpin stated but was cut off.

" But you want something from us don't you." Desmond said clearly angered.

" All I ask is for you to become students and later Huntsman." He said looking over the four his mid remembering their crimes. What boggled him was Desmond. In all his life he had only ever seen one other cursed, and that was this year.

Matt, Nina, and Emmie agree and everybody in the room turns to look at Desmond. Desmond looks back at the four complete and utter strangers and thought of the event leading to this.

/flashback/

Desmond was looking at his last "team" or in his case three people holding weapons to his throat. Him and his team had been on a man hunt for an escaped murderer. They had found him but the man was able to tell what Desmond was and started shouting it aloud and what is exactly was. Desmond turned to his team and saw the pure rage in their faces.

" You piece of shit" yelled his old partner, Desmond seeing this as the end to his life let his wings form. From his back it seemed as if black shards of light and bits of ash would come together out of nowhere. After a few seconds two black feathery wings, only a little bit taller than Desmond, rested on his back, his team looked at him horrified so he turned to leave before he could a loud bang resonated through the air and he dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder.

Looking back he saw who had fired, his second team mate a tall Asian looking girl named Ling. All three stepped forward to no doubt kill him, but they didn't know a cornered cursed is more dangerous than a Goliath. Desmond stood up with an evil grin on his face looked to his ex team and without second thought lunged for them. After about 30 minutes or so the Mistral police showed up along with the Academy headmaster to a sickening sight. In an alley sat cross legged surrounded by three bodies intestines strong from wall to wall the corpses were shredded and at the rib caged looked to of been blown open. The entire alley way was covered in blood the only thing not covered in a fresh layer of red paint was a small circle around Desmond's lip where he licked it off.

/Present/

Desmond looked back to what would be his new team and a new thought occurred, they knew about everything because he had no shirt when released from the air ship.

"Ok on one condition I get to show the fact that I'm a cursed." At this Ozpin nodded that this was ok knowing why he wanted this.

" You four will start tomorrow uniforms will be delivered and yes they are mandatory, oh and your team name is team DEMN or Demon Desmond is the leader." He finished and before anybody could argue he kicked them out.

Hello everybody yes it's a new chapter no I'm not dead and by the way this chapter was written mostly on an IPhone so typos, please R & R thank you and Tara

- Dantai


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Desmond and his team where walking back to their shared dorm a hurricane of questions swirling through his head. As they reached the dorm Emmie opened the door and everybody walked in. Desmond absentmindedly went through his stuff and found his combat clothes a grey and black long sleeve, jeans, and an over jacket with a red cross on front and skulls all around. He went to the bathroom to change and when he came out Matt did the same.

After about ten minutes everyone was dressed Matt was on his bed reading, Emmie was talking bubbly to Nina while she sorted and put up her clothes and Desmond was still stuck in his trance. Emmie looked over to Desmond and saw his expression, turning to Nina she gave her a concerned look Nina just shrugged so Emmie went over to Desmond. She gave him a look and frowned, Desmond looked up and saw her expression and gave her a questioning look. The tension in the room was quickly building until a knock came from the door. Desmond raced to the door and saw four girls who looked strikingly familiar. He couldn't place it until he heard a short cry and saw a girl in white dive behind a girl with massive gold hair.

"Hello may I help you." Desmond asked trying to get a better look at the white girl until it clicked she and the other three where part of the transport team from the day befor. A massive shit eating grin spread across Desmond's face, but before he could do anything a hand clapped on his shoulder.e hand connected to a pissed Nina giving him a death glare so he just turned back to the girls.

"Hello again and how may I help you?" Desmond said to them and a girl in red Spock up.

"Hi yes we're team RWBY and we're supposed to show you around Beacon." She said so Desmond and his team got up and left. The tour was quick just classes, the library, cafeteria, and the training room. During the tour Desmond constantly caught red glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking, he passed it off as she thought he was a winged Faunus but something made him think otherwise. At the end the eight split up to groups of two and Desmond ended up alone with red.

"So why do you keep looking at me, you. Ever seen wings?" He asked a little smug but she just stopped and stared at him. Desmond walked up to her so their was only a few inches of space from her head to his chest. Giving her a single look he grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it off. She tried to cover her face but it was useless as Desmond grabbed her shoulders and made her put her arms down. Finally getting a good look at her face he saw her wolf like ears and the red swirls instantly he let go of her and stumbled back he gave her a questioning look before she ran off down the hallway and Desmond flew off in the other direction his own tattoos glowing bright crimson and a billion questions in his head but the dominant one being 'I'm not alone anymore, how?'

A/N

Hello readers this chapter is short yes but it's better than none right? Anyway please read and review and check out my other stories, and again this is from my iPhone so mistakes will be made sorry. Thank you and Tara

- Dantai


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emmie was walking with Weiss, the girl mostly in white, when a red blur slammed into Weiss. Quickly getting up Weiss looked down to the red blur to see Ruby curled up in a ball crying. Emmie walked over to Ruby and tried to talk to her but she just crawled away from Emmie and into Weiss, who quickly wrapped her arms protectively around Ruby. After about ten minutes of getting her to calm down Weiss stood Ruby up and held on to her shoulders.

"Ruby what is the matter with you." Weiss asked and for the first time she noticed Ruby's hood was down. Ruby took a deep breath and told the two older girls what happened. Weiss became filled with rage and Emmie was filled with concerned for Desmond. Both girls sent messages to their teams and after a short wait the six teens, and flaming Yang, set out to find the winged boy.

Desmond flew to the tallest tower as fast as his wing could almost breaking the sound barrier. As Desmond got to the clock tower he flew in through an open window and sat on the floor below the spinning gears and pumping pistons. He sat their for what felt like hours before he heard the rhythmic tap of shoes behind him, when the owner of the shoes got next to Desmond he didn't even bother turning his head just let his body fall to the floor so he could look up at the gears.

"Would you like to explain why you are in a student restricted area?" Said a blond female with emerald green eyes. Desmond shook his head and continued to focus on the gears. "Well if you won't tell me then please leave." She said in a harsh tone. "Do you know what a cursed is?" Desmond asked. The question seem to offend the blond but she stifled her offence and she nodded her head. "Then do you know how rare it is to have two in the same kingdom let alone two in a school?" He asked his feelings starting to take hold. She nodded her head and connected the pieces. "I'm going to leave in four hours if you're still here I'll give you detention." She said walking away. Desmond decided it was time to get up and try talking to his team or the cursed girl.

After three hours of looking the rest of team DEMN decided to go back to their room. During the search team RWBY had informed them on everything and had them swear not to tell, which they did. Settling down in their respective beds the three got to talking which was interrupted by Desmond tapping on the window. Emmie shot up and ran to the window as soon as she got it open she grabbed Desmond around the neck and pulled him into a hug. Desmond was extremely confused at this point and tried to look to Nina for help and he wished he hadn't. Nina had a look of malice that only a women could have, Nina got up walked to Desmond pulled Emmie off of him and gave him a swift kick to the unmentionable. Desmond's wings stopped flapping and he fell with a thud and a string of curses. Desmond stood up and looked Nina in the eyes and yelled what the hell.

"You that's what what happened between you and Ruby?" Nina yelled back.

"What happened is none of your business." He replied trying to get his voice even but failing.

"Really because when we all got to her, Emmie, and Weiss she was in tears repeating the phrase 'he knows' seven times." She yells not even trying to hide her anger. Throughout the fight neither of the teens realize that Emmie was curled up into a ball crying, except Matt. After a few minutes of Matt sitting quietly watching he broke.

"SHUT UP!" He roars his voice shutting the two fighting teens up. Both teens looking at Matt clearly mad that their yelling match was interrupted until they saw him pointing to the cowering Emmie. Nina seeing this drops next to Emmie and starts trying to calm her down Desmond not knowing what to do walks into the kitchen and try's to think of what to do to help Emmie. 'What can you do you're a cursed you kill not console.' Hearing the voice Desmond wants to scream 'I thought I killed you already.' He replied in his mind. 'You can't kill me I'm the god of the Grimm.' The voice replied to Desmond. 'Now listen I know you're in a strange place finding another cursed and all but what you're thinking can't happen.' The voice replied 'and what am I thinking ' Desmond asked but instead of a repli he started to feel like a claw was pulling him down and he passed out. Twenty minutes later Nina got Emmie to calm down and Matt found Desmond and put both of them in their beds.

"What was that with Emmie freaking out?" Matt turned to Nina after throwing Desmond in bed.

"Look long story short Emmie and I were not raised lovingly and Emmie's trigger is any yelling at all.

Sorry for late update but it's here. Anyway (insert plea for reviews here) thanks for reading and tara

-Dantai


End file.
